Najemniaki
thumb|255px|Kapitan Morgash Kulgraz, przeglądający pole bitwy '''Najemniaki' (ang. Freebootarz) ''- zwani również '''Orkowymi Korsarzami, '''są to orkowi piraci i najemnicy, którzy zamiast służyć w swoich grupach i klanach, przemierzają przestrzeń kosmiczną w poszukiwaniu łupów i rozrywki. Dowodzeni są przez specjalny rodzaj Hersztów, zwanych Kapitanami. Opis Najemniaki to zdecydowana mniejszość w nieprzeliczonym społeczeństwie zielonoskórych. Składają się oni z renegatów, bandytów, złodziei oraz innych Orków którzy nie są częścią żadnego z Klanów - czy to z własnej woli, czy Herszta. Najemniaki, podobnie jak reszta Orków, gromadzi się zawsze wokół najpotężniejszego wyrzutka, który pełni rolę Herszta. W grupach tych bandytów taki Ork zwie się jednak Kapitanem i to najczęściej jego poglądy i zachcianki determinują sposób działania bandy. Najemniaki odrzucają wszelkie cechy, jakie wiążą ich z Klanami. Zamiast tego przywdziewają ekscentryczne (nawet jak na orkowe standardy), kolorowe stroje, trójkątne czapki, pirackie haki oraz różnorakie biżuterie noszone w uszach czy nosie. Innym przykładem odseparowania od stylu życia Klanów jest podejście do statków pirackich, które stają się dla Najemniaków nowymi domami. Najemniaki mają bardzo nieprzyjemną i zdradziecką naturę, która najczęściej jest powodem dla którego nie są członkami żadnego z Klanów. Jest jednak jeszcze jedna cecha, która łączy tych pirackich zielonoskórych - pragnienie przygody i skarbów. Najemniaki chcą więcej wszystkiego - więcej broni by być silniejszym, więcej materiałów do budowy statków i maszyn mordu, więcej bogactw by bardziej wyróżniać się wśród własnej bandy. I chociaż duża część artefaktów porwanych w czasie najazdów nie przydaje się na nic Orkom, to jest przecież bezcenna dla innych ras. Na tyle, że potencjalni przeciwnicy są gotowi zgromadzić całe armie by je odzyskać. Wielki przeciwnik oznacza dużo walki. A Orkowie kochają walczyć! Nie ma zatem nic dziwnego w tym, że w czasie walk Najemniaki łapią tyle łupów, ile tylko mogą. Gdy Najemniaki nie biorą udziału w bitwie to spędzają wolny czas we wnętrzu swoich okrętów, wydrążonych asteroid czy na słabo zamieszkanych planetach Galaktyki. Okręty Są tacy, którzy twierdzą że Orkom daleko jest do bycia największymi gwiezdnymi podróżnikami. Że ich statki to zlepek śmieci, sklejony z resztek okrętów innych ras wolno poruszający się po pustce kosmosu.thumb|278px|OI YA GIT Są i tacy którzy zauważają, że Orków można spotkać w każdym zakątku Galaktyki, a ich technologiczne ograniczenia wcale nie przeszkadzają im w walczeniu o dominację w kosmosie. Nie wspominając o tym, że wielu najstraszliwszych piratów pochodziło właśnie z rasy Orków. Floty Najemniaków najczęściej składają się ze statków wielkości imperialnego okrętu eskortowego, które pomimo swojej wielkości mają jedną, niezaprzeczalną przewagę nad wrogiem. Są po sufit wypełnione Orkami. Podobnie jak w przypadku Hersztów, wielu Kapitanów ma pod swoimi rozkazami również większe statki jak i Skauy. Należy pamiętać że pomimo faktu że orkowa flota może wyglądać jak sterta kosmicznych śmieci, niedocenianie zielonoskórych zawsze jest złym pomysłem. Najemnicy Jak sama nazwa sugeruje, wielu Najemniaków trudzi się najemnictwem.thumb|288px|"Wesoły Ork" - symbol orkowych piratów Chociaż orkowi piraci bardzo przywiązani są do swoich bander i flag, gdy wyczuwają potrzebę odnalezienia klientów unoszą w górę inny znak. Wesoły Ork, bo o nim mowa, to bandera ukazująca orkową czaszkę w pirackim kapeluszu z dwoma szablami w tle. Znak ten wyróżnia Najemniaków szukających klientów od tych, którzy szukają jedynie ofiar. Najczęściej z usług Najemniaków korzysta Imperium. Wynajęci Orkowie potrafią być niesamowicie niszczycielską siłą. Ataki Najemniaków są bezpośrednie i brutalne, ich okręty wystrzeliwują swoje liczne magazynki we wszystkich kierunkach, nim zaczną szarżować na wrogie statki. Brutalność nie oznacza jednak braku sprytu. Sprytny Kapitan wykorzysta przelot asteroid, by ukryć w nim Skauy mające uderzyć na planetę. Wykorzysta małe grupy by uderzyć w konwoje zaopatrujące przeciwnika. Zakradnie się za plecy Inkwizytora i ukradnie mu czapkę. Dla Najemniaków niemal wszystko jest możliwe. Typy Najemniaków *'Najemniak - podstawowy typ, opisany powyżej. *'Gadżeciarze - '''Ci spośród Gadżeciarzy którzy zarabiają zbyt dużo zembów bardzo często muszą ratować się przed zazdrością innych zielonoskórych dołączając do Najemniaków.thumb|222px|Ork Najemniak *'Hersztowie-Wytrzutki - 'czasem i sami Hersztowie kończą wypędzeni ze swoich klanów. Ma to miejsce najczęściej wtedy gdy inny Ork obali swojego Herszta, ale z jakiegoś powodu go nie zabija. *'Mekaniacy Renegaci - '''istnieją całe bandy Mekaniaków z różnych Klanów którzy postanowili połączyć siły w celu eksploracji nowych technologii. *Źli Dokowie - wielu spośród orkowy Konowałów, którzy w przeszłości przeprowadzali niesławne acz popularne "Transplantacje Mózgu Paszczura" zostali (po ogłoszeniu takich operacji sukcesem) wygnani ze swoich Klanów. Takie Konowały dołączają czasem do Najemniaków, niemniej samym piratom trudno stwierdzić czy jest to dobra rzecz. *'Poganiacze Renegaci - '''Poganiacze którzy zaczęli żywić uczucia względem swoich Pentaków i nie mogą znieść faktu że stanowią oni jedynie mięso armatnie. Najczęsciej sami z siebie opuszczają Klany by dołączyć do Najemniaków. *'Szybciory Renegaci - 'Szybciory którzy dokonali tak destrukcyjnych działań na swoich Motórach, że kończą jako banici. *'Wystraszacze (ang. Dreadmob) - 'formacja złożona wyłącznie z tych Konowałów i Mechaniaków którzy postanowili poświęcić się tworzeniu Drendrotuf Śmierci, dziwnego połączenia Rzeziblach i imperialnych Drendrotów. *'Osnogłowe Dziwolongi (ang. Weirdboyz Warpheadz) - 'Dziwolongi którzy stali się uzależnieni od swoich psionicznych mocy i stanowili niebezpieczeństwo dla swoich Klanów. *'Najemniacy Opiekunowie - 'niezwykle silni Orkowie, wykorzystywani jako prywatna ochrona Kapitana. *'Dzikie Wyrzutki - 'dzicy Orkowie, których jedyny kontakt z technologią miał miejsce dzięki napotkaniu Najemniaków. Często dołączają do nich by "zobaczyć szechświat"thumb|244px|Ork Nurglista *'Orkowi Mutanci - 'Orkowie którzy w wyniku działań wirusa, Chaosu bądź innych czynników stają się zbyt zmutowani i zostają wyrzuceni z Klanów za bycie "nie-orkowymi". Tacy często znajdują schronienie pośród Najemniaków. *'Chaosowi Orkowie - 'Orkowie bardzo rzadko stają się ofiarami spaczenia ze strony Chaosu. Czasem jednak zdarzy się że Najemniacy natrafiają na jakiś artefakt Bogów Chaosu, który biorą za dar od Gorka i Morka i dają mu się spaczyć. W ekstremalnie rzadkich sytuacjach zdarza się, że Kapitan zechce zawrzeć pakt z Wielkim Wrogiem, oferując mu swoje usługi i załogę w zamian za większą moc. Zarówno dla Bogów jak i dla Orków takie pakty kończą się zazwyczaj bardzo źle. *'Szturmiarze Khorne'a - 'są i tacy Orkowie którzy odkrywają, że nauki i doktryny Boga Krwi bardzo pokrywają się ze stylem życia zielonoskórej rasy. Gdy Ork zacznie jednak aktywnie wielbić Khorne'a, zostaje oskarżony o zdradę Gorka i Morka i zostaje zmuszony do natychmiastowej ucieczki. Gdy więcej orkowych czcicieli Boga Krwi spotka się ze sobą, tworzą jedną najemniacką bandę. *'Bandyckie Pętaki - 'Pętaki którzy opuszczają Klany by zaznać życia wolnego od prześladowań. Wielu z nich dołącza do Kapitanów, gdyż wierzą że u Najemniaków będą w stanie zrobić większą karierę (i zdarza się że mają rację). Część kompletnie buntuje się przeciwko swoim "większym pobratyńcom", jak chociażby Pętakowy Komitet Rewolucyjny, który prowadzi wojnę partyzanckom przeciwko Orkom na planecie Gorkamorka. *'Genokradzkie Hybrydy - 'thumb|326px|Banda Najemniaków pod wodzą Genokradapośród najbardziej niebezpiecznych Orków jakich znała Galaktyka są Ci, którzy są wynikiem zainfekowania zielonoskórego przez tyranidzkiego Genokrada. Takie orkowo-genokradzkie hybrydy są o wiele bardziej zdyscyplinowane i jednomyślne niż "zwykli" zielonoskórzy. Z racji wielu genetycznych i społecznych zabezpieczeń jakie Przedwieczni "wgrali" wśród Orków, do powstania takich Hybryd dochodzi najczęściej wśród Najemniaków. Po powstaniu nowego Lęgu orkowo-genokradzkie hybrydy kontynuują piracki tryb życia - głównie po to, by odnaleźć nowe ofiary do zainfekowania. Najsłynniejsi Najemniacy *'Badrukk - 'zwany również Czarnym Zembem, jest jednym z najsławniejszych Najemniaków w historii. Równie chętnie walczy z Imperium co z innnymi Kapitanami i Hersztami. *'Kapitan Krwaworęki - '''thumb|298px|Kapitan Krwaworękisławny orkowy Najemniak, który pustoszył Podsektor Aurelia w czasie III Krucjaty Aureliańskiej. *Gorgutz Wyrwiczerep - sławny Herszt, który po ucieczce z planety Lorn V zdołał sformować zupełnie nową bandę, złożoną z korsarzy, piratów oraz innych przepędzonych Orków. Stojąc na jej czele zaczął najeżdżać i grabić planety położone na obrzeżach Imperium oraz Dominium Tau, zdobywając dzięki temu surowce niezbędne do prowadzenia dalszych, niszczycielskich walk. Prawda była jednak taka, że pirackie życie nie mogło na długo usatysfakcjonować Orka takiego jak Gorgutz, który najlepiej czuł się na polu bitwy. Bogowie mieli jednak ponownie się nad nim ulitować. Gdy na Kronusie doszło do przebudzenia Nekronów, przerażeni Tau wysłali wezwanie o pomoc, które zdołała przechwycić flota Wyrwiczerepa. Tym sposobem uwaga Gorgutza skupiła się na osłabionym celu, jakim była ta planeta. *'''Morgash Kulgraz - '''jeden z najbardziej niesławnych Najemniaków jacy pustoszą Ekspansję Koronuską. Morgash jest swego rodzaju liderem większości orkowych sił znajdujących się w tym niebezpiecznym rejonie Galaktyki. Jest znany ze swojej wielkiej przebiegłości - Kulgraz niejednokrotnie wykorzystywał innych Gadżeciarzy a nawet Hersztów, w swojej drodzę do zdobycia siły i szacunku. *Zogwort - 'najpotężniejszy dziwolong znany z tego że zamienia swoich wrogów w Paszczuny. Zogwort stracił oczy wskutek wyjątkowo silnego wybuchu, który zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi całą kompanię Gwardii Imperialnej. Po dziś dzień twierdzi, że wszystko to zaplanował, postępując zgodnie z wytycznymi Morka. Czas płynął, a Zogwort stawał się coraz starszy, bardziej zrzędliwy i potężniejszy. Sławą przerósł wkrótce swego Herszta, Skabgutza. Opuścił więc planetę, zabierając ze sobą kilka ulubionych Paszczunów i wyruszył na poszukiwanie jeszcze większej gromady Orków. Stary Zogwort przemierza galaktykę jako Najemniak, kierując się tam, gdzie energia WAAGH! jest najczystsza. Pochłania psychiczną moc innych Orków, by uwolnić ją, gdy ktoś da mu po temu najbardziej błahy nawet powód. Dzięki jego pomocy na tron zdołało się wspiąć wielu orkowych Arcyhersztów. Legenda Zogworta nabiera mocy z każdą kolejną bitwą, bo który Ork nie wydałby radosnego okrzyku, słuchając opowieści o potężnym wrogu, zamienionym w małego, żałosnego Paszczuna? Źródła ''Codex: Orks (7th Edition), pg. 40, 55, 56, 57, 68 Codex: Orks (5th Edition) pg. 61 Dawn of War: Dark Crusade Dawn of War II: Retribution Rogue Trader: Stars of Inequity pg. 135, 136 Redemption Corps (Rob Sanders) Chapter VI Freebooterz: Space Ork Army Lists pg. 26 Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Frakcje pirackie